The Idiot
by MaybeItsJustMyType
Summary: Molly accepts a date with an idiot because he's fit and it doesn't take a genius to give her what she needs, right? Our genius disagrees with this plan..


**This is my second smut, hopefully better than the first! Please let me know what you think? Favourite, follow etc, reviews are wonderful! This is just pure smut, no plot to speak of and its super descriptive.. Hope you guys like it!**

 **The Idiot**

Sherlock stood by the window, ostensibly watching the street below, his focus was _actually_ on Molly and Mary, they were standing in the kitchen together talking in low voices.

Molly was nodding at Mary while they both giggled, her cheeks were pink, suggesting they were talking about a potential love interest.

Sherlock needed more information, _After all if I don't keep my pathologist safe, who will?_ He made his way towards his bedroom slowly, lingering in order to listen.

"So you're going to go? I thought you said he was an idiot?"

"He _is_ an idiot Mary, but he's a very _fit_ idiot, and it doesn't take a genius to provide me with what I want from him." They both broke off in to peels of laughter.

Sherlock was fuming, _I'm fit, what does she need an idiot for_? I guarantee I can learn what she likes quicker than some moron she's just met.

Sherlock disappeared into his bedroom well aware that Mary and John would be leave if they thought he wanted to be alone. Sure enough barely not fifteen minutes later he heard John asking Molly if she'd like to come down with them so he could hail her a cab, she declined saying she just needed the bathroom, and cabs were plentiful at this time of night. Mary told Molly she'd expect details after her date and Molly laughed.

He heard the door close and Molly's light foot steps in the hall way. She went into the bathroom and closed the door flicking the light on. Sherlock went out into the hall and switched off the light, he stood in silence waiting.

Molly washed her hands in the sink and decided she'd just check on Sherlock before she headed home. She checked her make up in the mirror and then laughed at herself, _Old habits._ She flicked the light off and opened the door wondering whether or not going to see Sherlock was wise, he was at his most caustic when he wanted to be alone. She shrugged and pulled the door shut behind her.

"Molly." Sherlock's voice came out of the darkness pitched low.

Molly shivered and clutched her chest in fright, "Sherlock? Are you?" Molly's words snapped off when she felt hands grasp her upper arms, locking them in place as he spun her around, one hand relaxed its grip, just enough for him to run it up the outside of her arm, tight enough for her skin and musculature to ripple, a trail of goosebumps spread as his hand swept across the top of her shoulder firmly. He wrapped his hand around the back of her head cradling her head in order to take the impact of her hitting the wall. He pressed a thigh between hers and leaned in, fitting his body against hers.

Sherlock slowly trailed his hand around her neck down sweeping down over her collar bone and under her her arm. Molly's breath was a shallow staccato beat, he leaned in and spoke right into her ear, allowing his lips to graze her skin as he spoke. "Is this what you want Molly?"

Sherlock's palms slid up under Molly's arms and he pushed her arms straight up over her head, he trailed his finger tips up slowly, just dusting the skin on the sensitive flesh of her inner arms until he reached her hands, linking them with his own.

Molly moaned and her hips bucked, "Sherlock, are you?"

"Sshh, Molly, speak only if you want me to stop." Sherlock bit her neck and she gasped before moaning again long and low. He rhythmically pushed his thigh harder into the apex of her thighs again and again and Molly felt herself gushing with each pulse in anticipation.

Then his lips were on hers, hard and furious, his tongue was insistent and when she moaned again he plunged into her mouth. Molly sucked his tongue further into her mouth, no longer willing to simply be passive. It was Sherlock's turn to moan though the sound was nearer to an animal's growl, making Molly feel wild..

He ran his hands back down her inner arms eliciting another shiver and wave of goosebumps, continuing down, he swept his hands down her sides, humming appreciatively when he felt his hands glide smoothly over the sway of her waist and hips.

Molly wound her arms around his neck and let her fingers slide up into his hair, she scratched her nails lightly over his scalp, and then tugged his locks aggressively.

Sherlock exhaled a sharp breath, he bit Molly's lower lip and sucked in it bucking his hips up even as his hands pulled her by her waist down, positioning her against him so that her centre rocked against his straining prick. He swept his hands over the curve of her arse and gripping her firmly, lifted. Molly whimpered as she crossed her feet behind his back, he circled his hips and Molly felt like she was liquefying "Oh god, oh god, Sherlock, _please?"_

Sherlock rumbled in her ear "Hmm? Please what Molly? Please stop?" He slowed his hips and pulled back a little, his top lip quirking in one corner.

Molly felt his voice vibrating in her chest, the sensation radiating out through her body, culminating in a throbbing pulse between her legs. "Take me to bed, don't tease me." Molly begged.

"Molly. I'm not teasing, I plan on fucking you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Biting her earlobe he chuckled quietly as she squirmed against him trying to gain friction, he squeezed her arse and used his hold to undulate her core against his hardness. "You liked that didn't you Molly? You like me telling you what I'm going to do to you.".

Molly nodded, tightening her legs behind his back she ground her clit against him, rocking back and forth, desperate for release. Sherlock hissed and mashed his lips against hers, her lips flattened against her teeth painfully which only aroused her further. Sherlock pulled back and breathed heavily for a moment with his eyes closed, appearing to need to regain his bearings.

Then he turned towards his bedroom "I need to fuck you Molly, now." He pushed his door open and stumbled to the bed with her still wrapped around him, "I want to taste your cunt, Molly, I want to fuck you with my tongue, I want you to scream _my_ name."

He lay her down gently, pulling at her trousers and pants as he did so, Molly fumbled at the button and lifted her hips so he could draw her soaked bottoms down over her thighs and knees.

He got the pants off and was triumphant, his eyes flicked back up to her slick pink folds, he palmed the inside of her legs and thighs lightly opening her on his way back up to where he most wanted to be. She looked like a ripe piece of fruit, juice running freely, he licked his lips, his voice was husky, "You're beautiful, Molly."

Molly's hips canted up, desperate to feel his fingers, mouth, cock, something where she needed it so badly now. Finally, finally his mouth descended on her clit, greedily sucking, without pulling his mouth away he pinched her hard little nub and then pushed two fingers roughly inside, pumping in and out without once stopping his brutal assault with his mouth.

Molly was almost delirious with pleasure, her hips were jerking up and down in time to his fingers and she could feel the sweet tingle pinpointing with increasing intensity in her clit, "Sherlock, I'm close," she panted out.

"Hmm," Sherlock agreed, Molly felt the rumble of his deep voice throb through her and she was undone, her clit was ground zero with ripples radiating outward through her entire body.

Sherlock stilled and let his fingers slide out, he crawled up the bed gazing hungrily at her body laid out, legs splayed open invitingly, skin flushed and glistening with sweat after her exertion, he fumbled around without looking at what he was doing, his gaze never left her, one hand pulled open his bedside drawer looking for a condom.

He finally felt the square foil in his hand, he held the condom out to Molly like an offering and started sucking marks into her neck making her moan and squirm, he moved down to her breasts pushing her blouse out of the way. He took each one into his mouth in turn, sucking and twisting and pinching.

"Oh god, _wow_ , I thought, you, were, a, virgin?" Molly panted out feeling as though she was on the cusp of another orgasm. Molly took the condom and grappled with the hem of her blouse, ignoring the buttons she pulled it off over head, "Sherlock, your clothes, I need to feel you."

Sherlock sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, deftly manoeuvring the buttons and sliding it off his shoulders he let it fall and smirked at Molly who was staring at his chest, she swallowed hard and bit her lip, letting her eyes flick to the prominent bulge in his trousers.

Sherlock reached forward and palmed her breasts, "They're so pretty Molly, they're small, yes, but they're perfect, they fit into my hands like they were made for them." his prick twitched visibly through his pants in appreciation.

Molly moaned, his hands were dry and papery against her nipples, creating a friction that pebbled her nipples and pulsed between her legs. "Sherlock, your pants, unngh, you promised," Molly broke off panting, she was so wet she could feel it slick on her thighs, her body ached to be filled. "You promised you'd fuck me, please."

Sherlock undid his trousers, he lifted his hips and slid them, - along with his pants - over his thighs and off. His cock sprang free and Molly sighed in appreciation, she shimmied down the bed and hovered above him, smile tilting up her lips at the corner at the sight of him. She flicked her tongue into the slit to taste him, and groaned, he was so beautiful, Sherlock's eyes rolled back, "Molly.." He croaked out.

"Sherlock, I'm on the pill, you've had tests? I don't want to.." she grasped his prick and stroked it firmly, looking up at him biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Are you sure Molly?" Sherlock's eyes flicked and roamed over her face, then trailed down her body "Oh god Molly, I want to sink into you right now."

Plucking the condom from her hand Sherlock flung it away, he held his arms out to her and she launched herself at him, her core rubbing along his length, their lips connected and in a frenzy of desire he flipped her on her back, he then nudged her legs open and knelt above her between her thighs.

"Molly?" He waited to be certain it was still what she wanted, Molly nodded. He positioned himself at her entrance and stroked up and down slowly up to her clit and back down, she was more than ready, there was no need to wait but he wanted to savour it.

When Molly felt him drawing down again, she was ready, she bucked her hips and felt his head enter.

Sherlock shuddered in ecstasy, "Oh Molly, your cunt is perfect."

He stroked all the way in till he bottomed out and was rewarded with Molly's cries "Oh, oh, oh, Sherlock, your _cock_ , oh, kiss me!"

Sherlock cursed and fitted his mouth over Molly's, tongue thrusting in time with his strokes, her mouth was so sweet, he pounded into her tight pussy hard, again and again while he plundered her mouth, sucking on her tongue and swallowing her moans.

Molly's hips were bucking wildly as she neared her orgasm again, "Sherlock, oh, oh, I'm going to come again, I want to feel you come."

Sherlock's voice rumbled in Molly's ear making her feel dizzy with the intensity of their connection, "Molly, fucking you is heaven, you have the sweetest cunt, I can still taste you in my mouth."

He locked his mouth back onto hers so she could taste herself too, and felt her clenching around him as she came. Molly sounded almost surprised as she came crying, "Oh, oh, oh,"

The feeling of her pulsing around him combined with her achingly feminine cries of ecstasy sent Sherlock over the edge, he drove into her furiously snapping his hips before he was coming saying "Molly, I love you, I love you."

Sherlock slumped onto Molly completely wrung out and limp, he put hands under himself and pushed up ready to lift himself off and Molly knocked his hands our from under him with her elbows, "No," she told him sleepily, "Don't move, stay."

"Molly, I'll crush you."

"Don't care, just for a minute, it's nice, you belong there."

Sherlock smiled, deciding he'd stay till she fell asleep and roll next to her, "Yes, Molly, I do."

 **Come and play on Tumblr! I'm sweet-sweet-escape over there!**


End file.
